I'll Always Be Good To You
by 17BlackRoses
Summary: After a year of separation, a letter from Kurogane with a promise leads to a long-awaited and desired reunion. What's it like to see your childhood friend and love finally in your arms? Kurogane and Fai find out. Good To You by Marianas Trench inspiration. KuroFai. Mild yaoi. Fluff.


Hey y'all! So, this is my first one-shot...ever. This is for the KuroFai one-shot contest that Vague Gravitation has out. I recommend that everyone take a stab at it...even though there's not a lot of time left. So to all of those who like to push themselves on short notice, DO IT! She'd really enjoy reading what all of you have to offer~

Good to You by Marianas Trench is the influence for this story. If you listen to the song while reading this, you can tell at times where verses in the song show through in the story. I hope anyway... Really good song by the way guys. So, LISTEN TO IT ALSO!

I hope you like it everyone~

* * *

The body of someone passing by catches the corner of Kurogane's eye. His eyes follow the man sliding past him through the narrow walkway, luggage dragging behind him roughly. Kurogane gulps hard, leaning back tensely against the uncomfortably padded seat behind him. A foot steps through the entrance of the plane making Kurogane's eyes dart immediately over to get a view of the face of the person who just walked on. Another woman steps in, clearly unaware of the pair of red eyes staring her down heavily, disappointment glowing momentarily. Kurogane's lips purse and his head drops, then turns to look out the window at the grainy concrete below the plane's large body.

What was he thinking? Why in the world would Fai be getting on the plane that he's on? Hell, he was in America and Fai was still in Japan. He swallows at the thought of Fai. Straightening up, he stares at the plain navy blue seat in front of him. The soft voices of everyone carrying on conversations with the people around them fills the thin air enveloping him, making it more difficult for the restless male to draw in any breaths to keep his greedy lungs filled. He is already nervous enough as it is and the long wait for everyone to nonchalantly get on and allow lift-off to finally commence is only giving the raven more time to worry himself sick over his doubting misery.

Who could really blame him though? Especially since he is going to be seeing Fai again after such a long year of being separated. The raven has no idea how Fai will react to seeing him again, or how he'll feel toward Kurogane for leaving him. He is worried to death that it won't go over too pretty. Kurogane even considers himself lucky that he's been given this chance, for he certainly feels as though he shouldn't deserve it. After all, it is the raven himself who left Fai with nothing but a message on his phone that he's leaving Japan for America and that he'd send him a letter later with his new address so they could still keep in touch. The instant he arrived in his new home, he changed his number of course. He couldn't bear the idea of hearing Fai's voice again. It was just too hard on his already fragile heart.

Someone else drags past him, snapping him out of his thoughts. He glances up to see the entrance door being shut and some people in the row next to him shifting around in their seats. Resting his elbow on the arm rest, he slaps the side of his chin down into the palm of his hand with a sigh and allows himself to run off into thought again. His eyes close by themselves at the silent hoping that all of his emotions would be expressed without having to lean on the assistance of words that he just can't get to stumble out of his mouth.

The flight attendant's voice abruptly sounds over the intercom. "Alright everyone. Please buckle up and-"

Kurogane perked up to listen to the first bit of the sentence, then didn't give a damn to listen to the rest of what they were saying. Looking down to make sure he was fastened, he clenches his fist tightly, feeling his heartbeat pound hard and rapidly in his ears to the point where it begins to hurt.

Well, here it goes. The fact that within a few hours, Kurogane's going to see Fai again churns violently in his stomach. He's been managing to keep on a calm composure like always, but inside he feels as though he's falling apart. What's going to happen? What's Fai going to do? What's going to happen after this? Questions such as these race through the male's head as the anxiety begins deteriorating his control.

He even quit his job instantly just to go back to Japan. If things don't work out, then what's going to happen to him then? Shaking his head, he eventually turns to look out the window, noticing that they had already ascended to a tremendous height above the ground. There was absolutely no way nor any point in turning back now, so the raven sucks in a deep breath then slowly lets it back out, instantly feeling all the anxiety begin to fade.

However, grief and guilt began to form in it's place. Kurogane left Fai...he was no better than Ashura. Of course it is _that_ black haired male who led the raven to flee to America. Why did it happen that way? The day that Kurogane realized what Fai really is to him...how much he really did like the blonde...why did he have to walk in on Fai almost completing a kiss with his new lover, Ashura? Why was Fai with someone like _him_? Why didn't he realize what Fai is to him sooner? _Why_ was the only thing that was going through his mind the whole time he stood there shocked in the doorway. He barely heard Fai when he introduced his _best friend _to his new _lover_, he didn't need to listen...he already knew. Kurogane had lost his chance, that was his fault after all. However, the raven just couldn't stand the heart-break. He was crushed...didn't even think he could look into the blonde's beautiful turquoise eyes ever again without experiencing the shattering of his heart once more. The next day, he just up and left. He really is no better than Ashura.

When he received Fai's first letter back to him after settling in his new American home, he cringed slightly at the fact that Fai spoke of how he cried the instant he found out Kurogane was leaving. The small crinkles in the paper showed where tears had obviously fell and dried. Even though Fai seemed so distraught in his letter, the raven just assumed and concluded that anyone would cry finding out that they'd never see their best friend again, since both of them had believed that this would always be the case.

Kurogane's life force seemed to rely only on Fai's responses to his letter. He didn't know what he'd do if the blonde never wrote him back. Each letter he got seemed to be happier, yet sadder than the last. A good portion of each letter, Fai talked about how his relationship with Ashura was falling apart...how Ashura's treating him horribly quite often. Rage grew more and more with each letter he read. He hated Ashura for making Fai cry so much...for hurting him all the times he did...but it wasn't just Ashura he hated. It was himself. He hated himself tremendously for leaving Fai and allowing him to be hurt so much. Guilt has been wrenching at his heart everyday for it. All he can hope for is despite every sorry he says to the blonde that couldn't possibly measure up to the pain he's been feeling...he can still prove to Fai that he's his most important person...

Fai's head snaps as much as his eyes dart around the room. His slightly parted lips eventually pull back in place to recreate a firm line. Wrapping his arms around himself tightly, he lets out a long sigh. It's been a year...a year too long for Fai. He's missed his best friend and first true love for so long...and he's finally returning back home. There is no need for explanation as to why he is shaking as much as he is. The one that he's been in love with since they were young children left him without warning and now he's coming back!

Fai clutches the letter in his hand as though the rest of his life depended on it. Well, in Fai's eyes, it does. He can easily recite the last sentence on Kurogane's reply. Fai's been repeating it over and over in his head ever since he got it._ Fai, I promise that I'll always be good to you and I'm coming home right now._ He smiles repeating it again. That one sentence is going to change his life forever.

Ever since he had read that, any feelings he still had for Ashura at that moment were instantly severed. The blonde tried to get at least some sleep that night, but he kept twisting and turning and eventually just got up and drove to the airport to meet up with him. It's been hours that he must have been sitting here, but he wouldn't miss any chance of seeing him. Even the pangs of hunger and the dryness in his parched throat isn't moving him from his spot. He holds the letter against his chest, feeling the warmth emanating from the paper Kurogane had so clearly and sincerely wrote his emotions on to. There is still that tug of doubt at the back of Fai's mind, but he knows in his heart that what the raven had said was the truth...he'd never lie about something like that.

The announcement that a plane has just landed and is now releasing passengers makes Fai's head snap up instantly, searching desperately for those red eyes that he loves so much. There wasn't even a mention of America in the update, but Fai can't help but look around to have his query answered. When the last person saunters out of the corridor and the door is shut behind them, Fai sighs a bit in disappointment and slumps over with his elbows resting on his legs to stare at the overly-patterned tapestry.

Fai has loved Kurogane since they were kids and it only grew even more with the older they've gotten. He could've sworn he was reading all the signs right and that Kurogane liked him back. There always seemed to be the right atmosphere between them and Fai seriously believed that Kurogane would ask him eventually. Years passed and still nothing ever happened, leading Fai to begin questioning whether or not Kurogane really did have any feelings back toward him at all. There was heartache in the realization but Fai was contempt with remaining best friends and turning to his other childhood friend that he had an interest in who _did_ have mutual feelings. Little did he know that Ashura would end up treating him like crap and sending him on one of the worst experiences he's ever had to face in his life.

"-From America is now landing and will be letting passengers off soon," the announcement informs suddenly. Fai's eyes widen and he's immediately on his feet without an instant's delay. He stares down the doors expectantly for minutes until they finally allow the passengers to exit off.

A thick cluster of bodies begin spilling in through the door and diffusing throughout the room with luggage hanging off of them or following close behind. His head snaps around desperately, searching for any sign of his beloved raven.

Kurogane pushes hastily through the crowd of people who nonchalantly make their ways into the waiting room. He murmurs to himself that he's got places to be and that they need to get moving or he'll pound them all before eventually shoving through some close-knitted walkers, probably gaining some annoyed and offended looks. A growl escapes past his lips, natural scowl evident on his face but it falls when he catches sight of a beautiful lithe blonde looking around the room frantically. He doesn't even try to fight off the rare smile that creeps along his lips. He forces himself not to run at Fai in hopes of being able to surprise him but Fai's desperate eyes catch sight of him before he can get close enough.

Fai freezes, hand tightening around his letter. The tears well up in his eyes before he has any time to protest against them. His body begins moving on its own, bliss overpowering to the point he's not even aware of anything else but the agonizingly slow approaching Kurogane in front of him.

The raven's grin spreads even more seeing his love run toward him. He carelessly drops his luggage and matches the blonde's pace until they meet up, Kurogane not wasting any time lifting Fai into the air, spinning him around from the sudden impact. The raven smirks up at him lovingly, cherishing the feeling of Fai finally in his arms.

"You've grown out you hair. Looks good on you," Kurogane tells him gently, brushing his hand against a pale cheek. One of Fai's uncommon, but true smiles explodes on his face and tears stream from his blissfully distant eyes.

They both meet halfway for each others' kiss, no indications needed from each other. Just a single mutual desire from each male to finally feel each others' lips against their own. Despite the pace of the moment around them, their kiss locked them in a completely different dimension. So much long awaited desperation and love was expressed in each of their small kisses. They have both been waiting for such a moment...and finally they've got it. Their first kiss together, expressing love and sincerity way beyond just the _feeling_ of the kiss.

Only the need to look into each others' eyes again drives the males to separate from such a moment. Nothing but love holds such a gaze from the two together in such a strong hold. Fai doesn't even notice the heavy gasp he takes in from the sheer intensity from the feeling of seeing his love again.

"I...I've missed you so much..." the words stumble out of the blonde's mouth.

"I've missed you too, Fai."

"Why...did you leave?" His sapphire eyes sadden slightly, remembering the pain he felt and the confusion as to why the raven had ever left in the first place. Kurogane's jaw tightens a bit before relaxing and returning the long awaited answer.

"I thought I'd lost you to him...that I'd never have you. I just..." his smile falls in slight disappointment at himself, growing back again when looking deeper into Fai's eyes, "but I'll never do it again. I came home for you so it better stay this way." He smirks up at him, living up to his personality, but his eyes tell a whole different story to the blonde's sapphire ones. "I'll never leave you again. Fai, I promise, I'll always be good to you."

Fai doesn't even have to hear the claim said vocally, it's far too clear within the words and eyes from his raven. Kurogane loves him, and always will. He feels as though he could melt, happiness so overpowering that he can't control the two streams of tears widen into rivers. The happiest of smiles, unlike any other smile before spreads along his lips. The blonde can't even get himself to speak in reply.

Finally, Fai sobs out a few laughs, the words flowing out without any effort. There was no need for any.

"Welcome home, Kuro-sama."

* * *

Finally done! X.x So, not my best work but I believe it came out pretty good. First time writing something in third person that I'm "publishing" up for other people to read. I do hope it turned out somewhat right ^_^;;

Anyway, it's done so...yeah~ I really really hope you all liked it, in all seriousness. It was hard to write, despite the awesome idea I had. Hope you liked it Vague Gravitation~ You're doing absolutely fabulous so keep it up~ Take care everyone~


End file.
